Get Mine, Get Yours
by Moment For Life
Summary: Jack and Rose meet as strangers in a club. Present time. Short story.


**I posted this ages ago as a one off, then a continuing then took it down. I decided to re-post to keep everything together and I think its better as a one off.**

**Present day in a nightclub...:)**

* * *

The POP nightclub was full of young people dancing to the newest sounds. It may have been the early hours of the morning, but in POP the party was just beginning. Twenty-two-year-old Rose DeWitt-Bukater was in the center of the room, dancing with her three friends, wearing a peach plunging dress and brown leather heels._Dirrty,_by Christina Aguilera, came on and Rose flicked her red hair back before joining her friends to dance. She had been drinking martinis all night and she could feel the alcohol working its magic, making her confidence soar. All of the guys around her watched as she ground her hips against her friends' as they danced in a circle. Any man would have done anything to dance with her. She wasn't a regular at the club, which added to her mystery.

Jack Dawson finished his beer and put the bottle on a table. He was twenty-three years old and had just broken up with his girlfriend of three years after finding out she had cheated on him, so he had met his best friend, Tommy, a young Irishman, to drown his sorrows. He hadn't been looking for a girl. In fact, despite the many young, beautiful girls in the nightclub, he had no interest in any of them. Tommy handed him another beer wordlessly. The music in the club was too loud for them to hear each other.

He touched his stubble, feeling slightly out of place in the club. He could feel his heart breaking, slowly remembering the night's events. How had he been so stupid to not have noticed that his girlfriend was sleeping with one of his best friends? Feeling a tightness in his chest, he decided that maybe he shouldn't be here. He turned to walk away until something caught his eyes…something he hadn't seen before…the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Momentarily, as he gazed at her, everything else in the room disappeared. The girl was tall and curvy, wearing a plunging dress highlighting her full cleavage. Her hair appeared to be red, curled, and almost to her waist. He blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds, and when his vision corrected itself, she appeared to be looking at him. _Dirrty_ended and _Me and You,_by Cassie, began to play, and as if in slow motion, the girl began to walk towards him. He thought he was dreaming. Rose had caught the young man looking at her a few minutes ago. At first, she thought he was rude, but after their eyes had interlocked several times, she felt her heart pound just from the sight of this handsome man. As she walked towards him, she felt her stomach churn. He was gorgeous.

As they met, they stood eye to eye. Everything around them had disappeared, and the only thing in the room was the other person. With no words, they began to dance. He grabbed her hips, feeling her curves beneath her dress. She turned around with her backside pressed against his crotch. He moved his hands to her waistline and began to slowly move to the beat of the song. It was kind of slow and the lyrics in the song seemed to speak to them both.

She felt dizzy and sick as he moved one hand to her flat stomach. She entwined her fingers with his. She had never done anything like this before, and just dancing with this man made her experience emotions she had never had before. She felt daring and sexy, for once in her life. Pressing herself against him, she ground against him. He moved all of her hair over her left shoulder and traced his fingers down her bare spine. She closed her eyes, feeling herself shiver at the slightest touch from this man. Slowly, she turned around, taking in just how beautiful the man was. She didn't know his name. She didn't care. She just knew how much she wanted him to touch her again. Their eyes never left each other's, and slowly, they found themselves to be leaning in to kiss.

Their lips met, and in that split second, they both felt more spark than ever before. Jack touched her face, feeling how soft her cheek was, not powdery from any makeup she was wearing, which didn't appear to be much. Her hands played with his slightly overlong hair and he felt himself shiver. The kiss was passionate and only a taste of what was to come next. Jack didn't know who she was, but he wanted her. She drove him crazy and they hadn't even spoken to each other. Rose slowly broke away from the kiss, but she still held his hand.

Her heart pounded as she worked up the guts to do what she was thinking about. She let go of his hand and slowly began to walk away, leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor alone until he followed her seconds later. Rose stepped outside, the cool New York wind cooling her face. Goose bumps were evident on her body and she turned to hear rushed footsteps and saw the man had followed her.

In the light of the moon, she appeared like a goddess to him. A few other people stood outside the club, laughing or smoking a cigarette. Rose began to walk down an alleyway next to the club. It was long, with bricks on either side. The music from the club could still be heard and the only light was from the moon. He followed her down the alley, and she trusted him completely not to attack her in any way.

As they reached about a quarter of the way down the alleyway, she felt his hands around her waist and she turned to find her lips meeting his. They kissed passionately, their eyes closed and hands exploring each other's bodies. Jack felt her tongue against his and he throbbed for her. She moaned slightly, having never felt so much heat in her entire life. What would happen next?

It was more than obvious, and neither of them had done anything like this before. Breathless, Rose pulled away and pulled Jack's hand, indicating to him to follow her a little further into the alley so they couldn't be seen. A car's light lit up the alley for a few seconds as it passed by. The lights lit up Jack's face and he appeared to be worried. She smiled, sensing he was nervous, too.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," she told him, smiling a little. He was shocked that she had even spoken. He laughed a little and allowed her to lead him further into the alleyway.

Her heels clacked against the pavement and she felt the chill from wearing just a short dress. Stopping, Rose leaned against the wall and Jack came close to her. They both looked the other in the eye and felt the passion between them, more than what any other couple had, and the pair weren't even together. He touched her face and kissed her just once, gently, as though he was in love with her, before feeling the passion overcome him once again.

He closed his eyes and crushed his mouth against hers. Shakily, Rose tugged at the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one before putting her hands on his bare chest, feeling his muscles beneath and tickling him slightly. Jack moved the hair from around her neck and kissed her gently, causing her to moan a little. She attempted to undo his belt, but struggled for a few seconds until she finally managed to do so.

Rose placed her arms around Jack's neck as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, leaning against the wall. He lifted up her dress and ran his hands up her thighs.

She felt him throbbing against her and couldn't wait for him to make love to her. He slowly pulled down the straps from her dress, tickling her as he did so, causing goose bumps to appear as he exposed her bare breasts. He looked at her, completely in awe at her beauty.

Neither of them could wait anymore. Jack's pants fell to the ground and, after moving Rose's panties to the side, he thrust himself inside of her. Both of them moaned and felt the passion take over them. They kissed passionately as they made love, feeling things neither of them had ever felt before.

It was almost natural to them both. Neither of them had experienced anything close to what they had now. They pleasure they felt was awesome, and Rose clung to Jack as though for dear life. She nibbled his neck in places before sucking slightly, causing the areas to darken. This caused Jack to drive himself deeper into her.

He opened his eyes for a moment and came face-to-face with Rose. He saw that her lips were swollen. They curved into a smile before he moved his mouth to kiss her once again. He continued to drive himself into her and she felt a spasm hit her like never before. She clung to him for dear life as she felt her orgasm, one like she had never felt before.

He, too, began to shake. Hearing her moans seem to spur him on more and, seconds later, he felt himself explode and shake like never before. Rose clung to his body, feeling his heat. He pulled away from her, seeing her face, and he smiled a small smile. There was no awkwardness between them as Rose's feet reached the ground. She was rocking from the sex.

Jack zipped up his trousers with trembling hands. The entire event had been unexpected, but epic. Never in his life had Jack experienced anything like it.

Steadying her breathing, Rose began to walk away, taking one last look back at Jack. She winked and smiled slightly before walking to the end of the alleyway and disappearing from sight…and from his life.


End file.
